1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document conversion, and in particular, to computer-implemented tools for porting documents between computer platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cross-platform compatibility continues to be increasingly important for the success of a computer software application. A number of computer platforms such as variations of UNIX, Windows NT, Macintosh, Windows 95, Windows 3.1x, DOS, OS/2, etc. each command a substantial market share of the computer software industry.
The ability of a software maker to "port" a computer software application to other platforms expands the possible user base for the application and consequently can often increase sales of the application. However, porting applications between incompatible platforms can be costly and time-consuming, and thus, a substantial need continues to exist for tools which automate some of the steps required to port an application to another platform.
A particular need has arisen for porting UNIX applications to alternative platforms such as Windows NT. In porting applications between UNIX and Windows NT, however, a number of difficulties arise, not the least of which involves developing new Windows NT-compatible on-line help documents for the ported UNIX application.
In character-based versions of UNIX, the on-line help system relies on coded ASCII format help documents known as man pages. Formatting codes for the man pages are in the form of text codes embedded in the help text.
In contrast, the Windows on-line help system used in graphical user interfaced (GUI) platforms such as Windows NT as well as Windows 3.1x and Windows 95 utilizes help files that are compiled from Rich Text Format (RTF) help topic files, where links between help topics and other codes are designated using specific non-textual formatting information (e.g., topic identifiers, or context strings, are formatted as hidden text, and pop-up buttons are formatted as underlined text). Other information (e.g., keywords, browse sequences, etc.) may be stored in footnotes.
The significant differences between UNIX man pages and Windows help topic files makes it difficult and time-consuming to port man pages into a format suitable for use in Windows. Typically, hardcopies of the man pages may need to be scanned in, converted to text using optical character recognition (OCR), and then manually reformatted to include suitable formatting codes for a help topic file.
Therefore, a significant need has continued to exist for a manner of automating the conversion of text-based UNIX man pages to formatted Windows help topic files.